User blog:Neutralartuen/Battles Need To Be Reorganized.
As the title says. I feel that the way we do battles here is terribly wrong, and it must be reorganized. We have grown accustomed to the "huge fleet"-type of battle, because of the huge ship numbers of BSCN and the extent of the RP. But here in BSCF, the situation is totally different. We are now restricted by a point system as to not spam ships. The entire RP takes place on Earth, except for some extremely minor things. Yet we still arrange huge fleets and battle them togather. That's why the wiki is dying. So, what exactly do we do in a battle? Let me cite an example: Kitty's invasion of Papua New Guinea. Notice how he assembled a huge force of soldiers and aircraft, and simply announced that he had "invaded Papua New Guinea". Now I am not blaming him, much less saying that he's wrong. What I am saying is that everyone here is doing the exact same thing. If you take a closer look, Kitty could have divided the posts between conquering different regions of Papua New Guinea instead of compressing all into one single post. Had the posts been divided, it would have given a chance to at least make the wiki a bit more active. Well, not really because Kitty had no IC opponents. So now let me cite one battle which had opponents, Operation Leviathan. At the beginning of the second post, Kevin assembled a huge fleet of ships and simply "attacked the east Philippine coast". Again I am not saying he was wrong. What he could've done was to assemble some task forces, strike groups and squadrons then attacked different parts of the east Philippine coast. Compressing everything into one post would mean the attack would be over quickly. It would also mean the defensive post (Kitty) would be over quickly as well. And ending quickly would mean there would be less need to reply or check BSCF, which basically means the wiki activity slows down again. Now, how could we possibly fix this? Research. Well, not exactly too deep. But I do urge one to research about the place he will attack, or even, defend. At least get basic knowledge of the regions and what's in them. It's not even that hard. Say you're invading Canada (No offense Silver), all you need to do is look up the regions of Canada. Or you could even search the Wikipedia. And believe me, searching the Wikipedia is terribly... Easy. Imagine that the USA "amassed hundreds of thousands of troops" then simply "attacked Japan". There would be no Battle of Saipan, no Battle of Guadalcanal, no Battle of Leyte Gulf, no action. Simply "Battle of Japan". If there was a book that talked about the "Battle of Japan" instead of all the battles in the Pacific, it would be extremely boring. In the same way we should at least be a bit more specific in our battles. That's exactly what BSCF was made for, and that's what's gonna keep this wiki alive. The military was never invented for something else other than war. Why have guns if there's absolutely no one to fight forever? That's why we must strive to keep our battles up, and as long as they're alive then this wiki is. Please do consider this. Together, if we are united, BSCF might just become very active. I'm sure our doomsday is not coming anytime soon, but Nova is right: We're dying. It doesn't have to be a quick process, it's happening right now. Pieces of plaster are slowly falling off the building. If we don't do anything soon then BSCF's death doesn't need to come anytime soon. I'm not saying that this wiki is a dead, dry, boring place like Nova's 3 prophetic posts talking all about it. I'm saying we're dying, and if nothing is done then nothing will be done. Category:Blog posts